Undisclosed Desires
by PearLynn
Summary: *RE-UPLOADED*The members of Team Avatar decide to go to a Fire Nation festival before the comet comes. After witnessing another portrayal of his demise, Zuko runs away from the group and Katara tries to comfort him. SMUT at the end!


_**Undisclosed Desires**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything affiliated with it.**

_Summary: The members of Team Avatar decide to go to a Fire Nation festival before the comet comes. After witnessing another portrayal of his demise, Zuko runs away from the group and Katara tries to comfort him. Loosely based on Muse's "Undisclosed Desires", not a songfic.__  
_

**_This is a reuploaded version. Sorry guys!_**

…..

The flyers were all over Ember Island. It was almost impossible to miss. The "Flame of Power Festival". For some reason, Katara felt like the Fire Nation was trying to compensate for something. All of this pride and over exaggerating of superiority made it seem like the Fire Nation was, in reality, just an empty shell of pompous hotheads that paraded around like they owned the world already. She scoffed at her own thoughts as she tore the flyer off the fruit stall she was standing next to. After she purchased a few supplies, she hiked back to Zuko's, well rather the Fire Lord's, beach house on the secluded side of the island.

When she walked inside, the house appeared to be empty. She frowned at the lack of people in her immediate area and decided to unload the groceries and head to the beach, where the group was most likely partaking in some frivolity before their ultimate mission next week.

After the last of the fruit was put away, Katara turned to head outside. But she was stopped by the flyer that had fallen out of the basket and was laying on the floor. She thought for a moment and bent over to pick it up. _Might as well see if they want to go, _she thought to herself.

She walked outside and made her way to the common recreational areas on the property. The courtyard was empty, save the sweaty towel Zuko uses to dry himself off. _He usually doesn't just leave that around. They must be off doing drills somewhere else._

She made her way down the hill towards the shore when her ears started picking up the sounds of laughter, followed by splashes of water. She rounded the rocky bank and found the rest of her group, minus Aang and Zuko, playing on the beach. Sokka and Suki were trying to dunk each other in the water. Toph was practicing her sandbending and simulating a battle between a miniature rabbiroo and tigerdillo.

"Where are the firebenders?" Katara asked as she approached the group. Sokka ran towards her and attempted to grapple her to the ground, but she quickly took all of the seawater off of his body and water whipped him back into the ocean.

Sputtering, Sokka sat up and pouted towards his sister. Big bottom lip and everything. Suki giggled at her boyfriend and pulled a strand of seaweed off of his head.

"Aang messed up a set and burnt Zuko's foot. So he has to run to the other end of the beach and back," Toph called over her shoulder, not stopping her battle of sand figurines.

Katara looked around and down the right shore, she saw the Prince standing like a statue on top of a rock, watching Aang run back from the far side of the beach. He was leaning his weight on his right side and his arms were crossed tightly across his bare chest. Even from her spot on the opposite side of the beach, Katara could tell Zuko was scowling at the airbender as the younger boy touched a spot in the sand and proceeded to turn and run once more to the far shore.

Katara approached the training ground with caution, knowing Zuko would probably have a short fuse right now. Her presence went unnoticed as far as she could tell. His face was still sour and staring down Aang as he started running back.

After a moment of silence, Katara cleared her throat. Zuko didn't flinch. She looked down at the rock he was standing on and noticed the burn on his foot. It wasn't large, but it had already started to blister.

"Zuko, do you want me to heal your foot?"

He still didn't move. Katara rose an eyebrow at him and frowned. He really was a statue right now. She could only imagine what he would be like with his subjects or crew when something like this would happen.

"Zuko?" she said a little louder.

He jumped slightly and looked down at her, surprised by her presence. After his initial shock, he returned his gaze to Aang, who was halfway back to their spot, "What?"

"Do you want me to heal your foot?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Not yet. Aang needs to learn his lesson. PICK UP THE PACE OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUN ALL NIGHT!"

"Yes, Sifu Hotman!" Aang shouted back.

Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stopped and looked down at Katara, who was still looking up at him with a questioning look in her eye.

"You're still here."

"You want me to go?"

He shook his head, "Unless you feel like watching Aang do another four laps, I wouldn't recommend it."

Katara nodded and turned to walk away. About fifteen paces away, she turned and called to the firebender still perched on the rock, "Dinner will be ready at sundown. Please don't kill him until then."

"I can't make any promises," he called back, grinning. She smiled and returned to her journey to the other side of the beach. Suki was now drying off and Sokka was sprawled out on his blanket, half asleep with exhaustion. Toph was brushing her shorts off and stretching her arms over her head.

"I'm going to start dinner," Katara stated as she passed the group. "It should be done by sundown. Toph, make sure Zuko doesn't kill Aang."

"What makes you think I don't want to see that happen?" Toph replied, smirking sarcastically. Katara narrowed her eyes and shook her head, but decided to keep her mouth shut at Toph's attempt at another blind joke. She turned and headed up the hill to the house, completely forgetting the flyer she had tucked into her pocket.

….

The group all sat on the stairs surrounding the courtyard, enjoying their dinner in the early moonlight. As Katara brought out the last of the food, Sokka's eye caught the piece of paper poking out of her skirt.

"Hey Katara!" he called to her. "What's that in your pocket?"

Katara stood up straight and shot him a puzzled look as she dug in her pockets, but the look was quickly dissipated as her closed over the flyer she stuffed in there hastily that afternoon.

When she pulled it out, she gave it a quick read-over and chuckled nervously, "Oh there's a festival tomorrow night in town. I saw this and… Uh thought that you guys might want to go?"

A groan came out of the mouths of Sokka and Toph. Aang and Suki were both marveling over the idea and were stating that the group should go. Zuko, however, was silent. Not even lifting his gaze from his bowl of food.

"What's it called?" Aang asked as Katara handed Suki the flyer.

"The Flame of Power Festival," Suki read, "Sounds pompous and ridiculous."

"Let's go!" Aang exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

"Let's not," Sokka groaned, "Remember the LAST time-wasting nonsense we did here? It ended with all of us dying on a stage."

Toph nodded, "And I have a feeling that this won't be any better."

"Sokka, there's going to be a meat-eating contest," Suki cajoled to him as she handed him the flyer. He ripped it out of her hands and read it with enthusiasm, almost crying out with joy when he read the blip she just mentioned.

"Four to two," Katara smiled. "Unless Zuko wants to go?"

The group all looked at the brooding Prince, who was still looking at his now empty bowl. He rose his gaze once he realized they were all staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"The festival! Do you want to go?" Suki asked with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Katara chuckled. Zuko looked back at his bowl and shrugged his shoulders. He then stood and headed back inside, with the eyes of the other five (four eyes and a pair of feet) teens watching him leave.

After a minute of silence, Aang piped up, "So does that mean we're going?"

….

The streets of Ember Island were decorated with hanging crimson lanterns and swirling red and gold streamers. The sidewalks were lined with vendors offering various snacks, including Fire Flakes and some type of jerky, memorabilia and random types of clothing. The group all arrived in separate groups, the first being Sokka, Suki, and Toph. The second Aang, Katara, and Zuko. The former group had made their way to the game booths, where Toph and Sokka were having a mini competition of who could win the most rounds of ring toss. Toph was pulling a "Runaway". much to Sokka's dismay. The latter group was walking through the food area when Aang spotted the other three. They all weaved through the crowd to reach their friends when Katara noticed Zuko was being oddly quiet, even for him.

She grasped his arm and looked up at him with concern, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head silently.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Do you know what this festival is for?" he asked in a low voice, not moving his gaze from in front of him.

Katara frowned and shook her head. Out of nowhere a voice carried to them from a little booth to their right. The attraction was a puppet stage, where a hand puppet was waltzing around. Katara recognized the little puppet as a replica of Zuko. And this time the scar was on the correct side of his face. He must have seen it as well because he was frozen in his spot, physically unable to move. Thankfully his hood was up, or someone would have noticed him by now. Especially since he was creating a block in the middle of the street.

"Let's go check it out," Katara urged as she pulled on his arm.

"I'd rather not," he said flatly, his eyes not leaving the puppets.

"What's the harm?"

"KILL THE TRAITOR!" someone shouted. Zuko grimaced and Katara whipped her head back around to the puppet stage, where the mini Zuko puppet was now being "stabbed" with multiple mini knives and also being lit on fire. The crowd surrounding the stage erupted into cheers, much like they did after his character died in the play. Katara looked back at Zuko, who had paled and his mouth was set in a grim scowl. She could tell he was getting angrier by the way the air around them was getting hotter and there were flames licking his knuckles.

"Zuko?"

His eyes broke their concentration and he looked down at her with aggrieved eyes. Without warning, he pulled away and walked in the direction back to his house. Katara paused for a moment and ran after him.

After a minute of fast walking, the crowd got thicker and Katara lost the black hooded Zuko in the midst of festival goers. She kept pushing through the throng of people and finally broke out at the edge of the town. She looked around and couldn't see the hooded cloak that Zuko had been wearing. With a growl of frustration, she made her way towards the house.

The sounds of the festival were fading as she retreated to their temporary stronghold. When she reached the front porch, she saw the door had already been opened. She walked through and searched for her friend in the dark. When she passed the backdoor, she saw a figure in the courtyard sitting with his back against the fountain in the middle.

Katara sighed and walked out the door and approached him. He was slouched over, left knee bent up and his left arm draped over it and holding a bottle of what Katara could only assume was some type of hard liquor.

She sat next to him silently as he took another swig. After a minute of still quiet, he offered her the bottle without a word. She grabbed it and set it to her right. He glared at her and sat up, reaching over her to grasp the bottle by the neck and taking another swig as he sat back against the fountain.

"What is that festival about?" Katara whispered after another moment of silence. He looked up and locked eyes with her, narrowing his own and frowning deeply.

"The Flame of Power Festival is a tool the Fire Nation uses to help rally its citizens behind the war efforts," Zuko replied harshly. "This means boasting about victories and getting more support behind their stupid ideals."

"What was that puppet show thing?" Katara asked softly.

Zuko's frown deepened into his trademark scowl and he took a deep breath. He answered quietly, "The puppet show is a tool of propaganda they use. The actors create puppets of wanted Fire Nation fugitives and display what would happen to them if they got caught."

Katara sighed and took his free hand into her two smaller hands. He took another swig and cringed at the alcohol going through his system.

"So according to those actors, you are to be-"

"Stabbed and lit on fire? Yeah that sounds about right," he answered bitterly. He took another fast swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, "I don't even think they would welcome me if I became Fire Lord."

"Don't say that," Katara whispered as she squeezed his hand.

He looked up at her with glassy eyes and frowned, "They cheered when I died on stage, they cheered when that little puppet me died…" He got much quieter, "They cheered when I got this."

The hand hold the bottle lifted up and touched the lip of the glass to his cheek. Katara got up on her knees and leaned over him, taking the bottle out of his hand and replacing it with her own. She touched his cheek and he stilled. Zuko's eyes stayed on his lap, but Katara could see the tears that threatened to spill out.

"They all think I'm worthless," he whispered. "Just like my father does."

Katara shook her head, "No, you're not, Zuko."

"You're wrong. I'm useless and a disgrace. I'm a blemish on the Fire Nation's history. I am an ugly and worthless waste of royal blood," he replied quietly. The tears were falling down his cheeks and dripping to his shirt.

"Zuko," Katara tucked her still-intertwined-with-his hand under his chin and lifted his heavy head. "Look at me."

He lifted his gaze slowly and locked his red rimmed eyes with her clear blue ones. He sniffed and shook his head out of her grasp, looking away from her piercing scrutiny.

"You're not a disgrace," she said. He shook his head again. "You're not worthless. And you're not ugly. You're honorable, strong, handsome and significant. When the war is over, you will be crowned Fire Lord and you will lead the Fire Nation into an era of unprecedented peace. And you will be an amazing leader. Don't ever doubt yourself."

He took a shuddering breath and looked up at her again, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," she smiled as she wiped the strands of salt water off of his cheeks. His eyes never left hers, gold piercing sapphire.

"You don't need to lie to me," he whispered. "I'm ugly."

Katara shook her head again and cupped his face between her hands, "Have I ever lied to you, Zuko? You shouldn't think that your scar makes you ugly. It defines you-"

"As a disgraceful traitor," he spat as he pulled his head out of her grasp. She frowned and folded her hands in her lap and stared at him as he grasped the liquor and took another swig. He cringed once more and took a deep breath. "My father banished me for being dishonorable. And sent me on the task of bringing the Avatar to him. If I didn't, I couldn't come home. And to remind me of my disgrace, he burned me. So now every time someone looks at it, they're reminded of my shameful behavior."

Katara's heart clenched in her chest as she watched Zuko silently cry again. She reached over and grabbed his hands and clasped them in between hers. His shoulders shook with sobs as he squeezed her hands back.

"Fuck!" he yelled out after he sniffed and wiped his face with their clasped hands. Katara jumped at his outburst. He was resting his head on the lip of the fountain, staring up at the star freckled sky.

"Zuko," she sighed. He lowered his chin and stared straight at her, his eyes focused on her face.

"You're lucky," he said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful," he replied, his tone softer. "And your father loves you. Anyone would take you in given the circumstances. Me… Not so much. The demons from my past keep coming back to haunt me everywhere I turn."

"That's not true-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he yelled as he stood up and towered over Katara, who was cowering at his feet. "YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YOURSELF GET METAPHORICALLY KILLED TWICE IN THE SPAN OF FOUR DAYS! AND NEXT WEEK, IT'S GOING TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

Katara stood slowly and glared into his violently angry eyes, "No, Zuko, YOU'RE wrong. You need to understand that there are people who care about you. You need to take a good hard look at yourself because you're not worthless. At least, I don't think so."

His scowl softened slightly and his shoulders relaxed, "You don't mean it."

"No, I do."

He took a step and grasped her right hand and lifted it to his face, pressing the fingers onto the ridged skin beneath his eye, "This is the mark of shame. An ugly, disgraceful mark of dishonor."

Katara took a step towards him, their bodies brushing against each other gently. She moved her hand to cup the side of his chin. She got up on her toes and softly pressed her lips against the flesh where her fingers had once been. Zuko froze and closed his eyes as her lips pressed his cheekbone. She pulled away slowly and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. His eyes were still closed as she pulled her head away. Katara's breathing picked up as his body was starting to press against hers more.

"You don't mean it," he repeated in a hoarse whisper. His smoky and slightly alcholic breath tickled her lips. His striking gold eyes opened and were smoldering as she stuck her tongue out to lick her lips. His gaze flickered down the movement for a second and then back up to lock with hers. She inhaled deeply as his gaze struck her paralyzed.

"I do mean it, Zuko."

In that second, Zuko leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in an urgent fervor. It felt as if his lips molded over hers and pressed an unknown warmth throughout her body. He suckled on her lower lip and pulled her deeper into the embrace. One hand ran up her back and cupped the back of her head while the other fanned out on her lower hip. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him lower so she was bending at her knees and he was leaning over her. His tongue darted across the seam of her lips and she opened them in a gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth with lust. Their tongues battled for dominance in the junction of their mouths.

He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers, still leaning over her. They were both gasping for air, keeping their eyes closed and their arms tight against each other.

"Katara…"

Katara opened her eyes and stared at him. His eyes were still closed but his cheeks were tinted pink with a hot blush. She could feel a blush creeping up her own cheeks as she stared at the man holding her. Zuko opened his eyes, the irises dark and fiery. Her breath hitched in her throat at his gaze, her heart began fluttering sporadically in her chest. Her stomach was doing somersaults and a warm feeling of desire pooled below it.

"I'm sorry," he panted as he pulled them upright. His arms were still starting to loosen around her waist, but she tightened her grip around his neck. She shook her head and leaned into him again, reaching up and pressing her lips against his again. He returned the kiss eagerly and pulled her hips against his again. He rubbed circles with his thumb on her hip bones as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. A small moan escaped her and he pulled away to kiss along her jaw. He reached her ear and grazed his teeth along the earlobe and then ran his tongue down the vein on her neck, stopping at the pulse point to suck lightly and run his tongue across the sensitive skin. Another moan left her lips and he pressed his hips into her. She could feel his arousal against her lower stomach and another flash of lust ran through her veins.

Zuko pulled away to pepper kisses along her shoulder as he untied the knot that kept her shirt on. The red fabric fell to the stone beneath their feet as he lowered his head and kissed the bare skin above her wrappings. He reached around to untie the white fabric, but after much strife, he straightened up and lit a small flame on his index finger and dragged it above her breast bone, burning the fabric away.

Katara shivered as the cool night air touched her now bare breasts. Zuko leaned back and marveled at the sight in front of him. She blushed at his scrutiny and tried to cover herself with her arms. He grasped her wrists gently and pulled them to his shoulders. He lowered and kissed her neck softly. His lips ran across her collar bone and he stuck is tongue out and slithered it down the center of her chest, stopping at her nipple line. He bit the skin on her breast gently and made his way to the puckering caramel peaks. He swirled his tongue around the hardened skin and sucked it, rolling it between his teeth. He elicited a moan out of her and he looked up at her. She was grasping his head and running her hands through the inky and silky strands.

Zuko released her dusky nipple with a soft 'pop' and grinned mischievously up at her. He stood up straight and nuzzled his nose against the crook of her jaw. Katara opened her eyes and stared at him. Her breath was shallow and panting, her skin flushed and glistening with a slight sweat.

"We should go somewhere more private," he murmured. She nodded and bent over to pick up her discarded, and destroyed, clothing off of the stone. He grasped her hand and led her inside. He briskly walked through the halls of the silent home and stopped at a dead end hallway.

"Uh, Zuko? This is a dead end," Katara whispered. He turned and smirked at her. He lifted his free hand to an engraved Fire Nation insignia on the wall. He pressed a shot of fire through the grooves and a secret door appeared in the wall. Zuko raised his eyebrows suggestively and opened the door, leading Katara inside the secret room.

When she entered the room, he lit the torch in the right corner. The dim light illuminated a single king-sized bed covered with a dust sheet. Zuko removed the sheet and placed it haphazardly on the floor. Katara approached the bed as he sat on the edge. He lifted his gaze and she paused about three paces from him. He lifted his hand and motioned her to come to him. She blushed and he stood up, sauntering to her. He grasped her hands, which were clasping her shirt and burnt wrappings to her bare chest, and lowered them away from her body. He leaned in and touched his nose to hers and smiled.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he murmured seductively. She shook her head and blushed again. He smiled and released one of her hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He cupped the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her. He slowly guided her around and onto the bed, where he laid her gently onto her back and he hovered over her. Zuko used his free hand to untie the sash around his robe. Katara took the hint and pulled the garment over his shoulders and down his taut arms. When his shirt was opened, Katara felt her heart speed up at the sight of his bare chest.

_What is going on? I see him shirtless all the time! _

Zuko pulled his shirt off completely and lowered himself onto his forearms. His lips brushed her jaw and headed down her neck, licking and nipping the bare skin. His mouth found her breasts again and bit the delicate and puckering skin. One of his hands traced down her side and he hooked his fingers in the fabric of her skirt and pants. He tugged them gently down her muscled thighs and discarded them on the floor behind him. He ran his hand back up the side of her right leg. He started kissing down her stomach as his hand inched up her thigh, both heading to the apex of her legs. Katara could feel something warm pool in her belly and wet her lower wrappings. Zuko's hand stopped right along the edge of her high-cut underwraps. His lips paused at her hip bone. He lifted his head and chuckled at her. She was writhing underneath him and bucking her hips to get some friction on the building nub of desire between her thighs.

She paused in her wriggling and looked down her body at the firebender between her thighs. Her eyes hooded with lust. Her breathing was staggered as she stared at him.

"Yes?" he purred. The vibrations in his chest rubbed against her and made her moan. "Is there something you want?"

She was panting, practically about to burst if he didn't release her.

"I… need…" her panting continued. He kissed the edge of her wrappings and slowly moved his thumb along the leg hole.

"You need, what?" he murmured as he pulled the fabric lower, exposing a light thatch of brown, curly hair. He kissed the skin above the hair line and she moaned again.

"You…"

"What?" he pulled the fabric lower again.

"You!" she breathed out. "I need you!"

He smiled and hooked both of his thumbs into her wrappings and pulled them down her legs quickly, leaving her womanhood bare to his gaze. She tried to remain as still as possible, but his hot breath against the skin of her thighs made her shiver. She tried to rub her thighs together for some friction, but his firm grasp kept them apart.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he lowered his face to her glistening skin, "So ready. And all mine."

Zuko ran his tongue across the sensitive skin and she moaned at the contact. One of his hands traced her wet opening and she bucked her hips upward to him. He chuckled and stuck one finger inside her tight walls, stroking her slowly as his tongue danced and swirled around her bud. She was gasping and moaning at the contact and grinding her hips into his face. Once he entered a second finger, almost immediately she felt an orgasm tighten in her lower stomach. It twisted and twisted as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight opening. Then her muscles clenched and the waves of climax flowed through her, making her arch her back and causing her vision to go white in pure pleasure. He continued rubbing his fingers in her as he licked up her juices.

As she was settling down, Zuko raised himself so he was eye level with her again. She slowly opened her eyes and stared right into the golden irises above her.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he growled as he captured her lips in another ferocious kiss. He grinded his still clothed erection against her. Katara ran her hands down his sides and gripped his pants and loin cloth. He paused and lifted his hips up and she pulled the garments down his pale thighs. He kicked off the clothes and hovered above her. His erection sprang out and she gaped at its size.

He noticed her apprehension and stroke her cheek, "If it hurts, let me know, okay?"

Katara nodded and lifted her chin to kiss him gently. When Zuko slid his tongue in, he thrusted his hips into her. She gasped at the stretching sensation and the slight pain when he breached her maidenhead. He peppered kisses along her face and neck for a good two minutes before grinding his hips slowly into hers. The friction alone caused Katara to moan out loud, but added with his ministrations to her breasts and neck caused her to enter a whole new world of ecstasy. He started thrusting harder and faster now, causing her to yell out as another orgasm approached rapidly. His groans and grunts were low in her ear and one arm was wrapped around her arching back while the other held him upright.

"Come for me," he growled in her ear and her second orgasm flashed through her body. Her clenching walls milked his pulsating member as his orgasm raked through his lean form. He stilled for a moment then gently collapsed on top of her. They laid like this for a few minutes before he pulled out and rolled onto his back, dragging her along with him so her head was laying on his chest.

He was silent, but Katara didn't care. She was on the verge of falling asleep when he nudged her.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. His face was still slightly flushed, and his eyes were full of shame. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Why are you sorry?"

He sat up slightly, propping his weight on his forearms behind him, "I've been drinking. And I don't know, I just… Ugh this is stupid. I-"

"Zuko, let me stop you before you hurt yourself," she chuckled as she rested her hand on his chest. He looked at her quizzically and frowned.

"I wanted to do that. If I didn't, I would have stopped you."

"Really?"

"Really. I wanted to help you. You seemed hurt," she lifted her hand and stroked his scar and smiled gently, "I didn't do it because I pitied you. I did it because I wanted to."

He smiled softly and lifted his head to kiss her. When they broke apart, he sighed, "We should get upstairs and cleaned up before anyone notices that we left the festival."

Katara nodded and stood up. She pulled her clothes on and watched as Zuko did the same, reveling in his buff physique. She smirked and went behind him as he wrapped his sash around his waist. She grabbed the fabric and pulled it away and she headed for the door.

"Hey! Give that back!" he exclaimed.

She opened the door and went into the hallway, "You're going to have to come find me first!"

Then she sprinted back the way they came, hoping he would follow her out to the beach.


End file.
